Its Just You And Me
by iloveravens3
Summary: Lucas, Haley, Brooke, Peyton, Nathan, and Tim are all in college at UNC. The pairings will eventually be LALEY, NEYTON and BRIM
1. Chapter 1

**_Note: This is my first story on this site, so you'll have to bare with me while I learn to use it! This story is similiar to one that I read on thewb boards, but I've made it different. _**

**Disclaimer: I don't own anything affiliated with One Tree Hill**

She rolls over in the bed. The Scott Auto-body hoodie keeping her warm. She blinks, takes in the scenery of the dorm room and smiles, remembering falling asleep in his bed the night before.

It smells like him. The shirt, the sheets, the pillows, the room, everything. She slides out of the bed, the hoodie falling at her waist, just low enough to cover her boy-shorts panties. Her bare feet make "padding" sounds on the cool wood floor as she walks into the bathroom.

She yawns, and pulls her hair into a messy bun on top of her head. The cool water splashes against her face, she smiles, as she sees the picture of them taped to the bathroom mirror.

Maybe college isn't so bad after all.

Lucas yawns as he writes the assignment in his notebook. The 9 a.m. class just wasn't working for him. Two months at the University of North Carolina was running him ragged, but he loved it as much as he despised it. He was accepted by scholarship to play for the TarHeels, and being the starting point guard his freshman year seemed like a huge accomplishment to him.

The co-ed dorms were also a perk of UNC. He roomed with the love of his life; they were just best friends, which is what they had been for almost 11 years now. They had each just turned 19 and they met when they were 8. She dated, he dated, and they got along perfectly. They should have lived together sooner.

They arrangements began at the end of their senior year at Tree Hill High School. Haley and Nathan had some how gotten annulled, yet remained as very close friends, but not as close as her and Lucas. He and Brooke dated on and off, yet also remained as good friends, and Peyton and Jake decided that friends was best, due to the differences of their lives. Nathan and Lucas both got into UNC on basketball scholarships. Luke was the point guard, Nate was the forward. Haley got in on her awesome grades, which was no surprise, Brooke got in because of cheerleading and more importantly, her parents were friends with the Dean, and Peyton got in because of Brooke and because of, shockingly, cheerleading.

Nathan and Tim are across the hall from Haley and Lucas, and Brooke and Peyton are next to Nate and Tim. Jake moved to Napa Valley, California with Jenny and a girl he met at a party after prom. Her parents own a vine yard, and they fell in love within one week.


	2. Chapter 2

Lucas walks into the dorm room with Bailey trailing behind him. They had been dating for two weeks now, and she was, well, a tag-along. She was a sweet girl; sort of shy, yet very assertive when it came to guys. She's a basketball manager at UNC, and the Dean's daughter…

Lucas-Bay?

Bailey-yeah baby?

L-lets go to bed

Ba-great minds think alike huh? Smiles

L-obviously smiles

They go into his bedroom and see that it is clean.

Ba-well it looks like Haley slept here again

L-what gives?

Ba-the cleanliness…laughs Luke come on, the girl always cleans after she sleeps in here, which once again is a little odd but if you say that its innocent then I believe you so smiles don't get all anal on me

L-smiles you know me so well after such a short time

Ba-its my job Luke…lay down and I'll give you a back massage

L-you don't have to ask me twice

Haley walks into the dorm room and sees that its dark. She knows that he's home and most likely has Bailey with him. She hates her. She's so…ditsy! Plus she's the Dean's daughter, how slow could Lucas be? She smiles when she feels hands on her hips and laughs when she hears her boyfriend, Tim, whisper that he missed her in her ear.

H-are you stalking me? I just walked in the door!

T-Hales, I live across the hall!

H-smiles I think I know that

Tim kisses her as they move towards her room. The door opens smoothly when Tim uses a hand to push it out of their way. They fall back onto the bed and right as the moment hits, the door opens by someone unexpected.

L-sh1t! Sorry!

Lucas covers his face and shuts the door. Haley and Tim both laugh, and she walks to the door and sticks her head out.

H-whispering what's up?

L-whispering Bailey wants to go clubbing tonight and the whole gang is going and she asked if you and dumbass wanted to go

H-whispering don't call him that!

L-whispering you called Bailey a brainless Slut!

H-whispering ok we're even, let us get dressed and we'll go

L-whispering okay

Lucas, Bailey, Haley, Tim, Brooke, Peyton, and Nathan all walk into the slightly crowded "under-21" club.

"So seductive… I'll take you to the Candy Shop, I'll let you lick the lollipop, go on girl don't you stop…"

Brooke-come on girls!

Brooke, Peyton, Haley, and Bailey all walk to the center of the dance floor, and create their own space to dance in, while the boys watch…

"I'll take you to the Candy Shop, with one taste of what I've got, I'll have you spending all you've got, keep going 'til you hit the spot…"

Brooke and Peyton dance together, and then switch to dance with Haley and Bailey. All the girls have smiles on their faces. Like wise to the boys!

Brooke gets a random guy from one of her classes, Peyton gets Nathan, Haley gets Tim, and Bailey gets Lucas as they dance to the next song…

"When the pimps in the club ma, drop it like its hot…"

They make it back to the dorms, go their separate ways and pass out 3 hours before its time for class….


End file.
